A Surprise To Remember
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: One beautiful summer day, Dan and Shun decide to test something out. And Jake, gets to be the poor victim of it. YAOI: Dan/Jake/Shun!


_**Sam-Chan: I was watching Bakugan (the third season) with my little brother and this was the first thing that popped into my head. Enjoy the plotless smut! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, which is probably is a good thing :3**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi/Bara, Dan/Jake/Shun, threesome, bad language and etc...**_

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day. Dan, Shun and Jake were at Dan's house. Dan and Shun were telling Jake about their adventures on Vestroia, New Vestroia and the Doom Dimension, when Shun suddenly got an idea.

"Jake, will you excuse Dan and I for a second? I need to discuss something with Dan." Shun said, interupting Dan in the middle of the telling of how the Beta City Controler was destoryed. As soon as they were an ear-shot away from Jake, Dan started demanding an explaination.

"Shun! What was that about! I was just getting to the best part!"

"Calm down Dan, I have an idea." Shun replied.

"What?" Dan demanded.

"Remember that _test _we were thinking about trying." Shun asked, hiding no suggested tones from his voice.

"Oh, _that_ one. What about it?" Dan questioned.

"I've found the perfect test subject." Shun answered, smirking as he saw Dan's surprised face.

"Who?" Dan asked, not bothering to hide his excitment.

"Jake." Shun told Dan as he patiently waited for the thought to soak into Dan's mind.

"I never thought of that... Um, good idea Shun."

"Of course you wouldn't have thought of it. You were too busy bragging about how Drago defeated the vexos for the fourth time, that you didn't have time to think about anything else." Shun said, rolling his eyes at the thought.

"Hey! Actually.. Eh, whatever..." Dan said, brushing off Shun's comment, shocking Shun, since never backed out of anything.

"Your hormones **must **be raging." Shun commented, to which Dan only grunnted.

It was time to tame Jake...

As they walked back inside of Dan's room, they found Jake sitting in the same spot he was before they left. The two exchanged smirks as they walked to the bed.

"Jake.." Dan asked quietly, catching Jake's attention, since nothing he had ever seen or heard Dan do was _quiet_.

"Yeah Dan! What's up?" Jake replied.

"Have you ever had sex?" Dan asked bluntly.

"W-w-what! What do you mean by that?" Jake exclaimed nervously.

"I mean, have you ever had sex." Dan said, repeating what he had said earlier.

"N-no. Why do you ask?" Jake questioned, a little pink in the face.

"Oh, no reason.." Dan said, drifting off.

"Do you ever want to have sex?" Shun asked suddenly, surprising Jake.

"U-um, uh, why not? There's n-nothing wrong with t-trying something n-new." Jake said, a little embarrassed by the conversations Dan and Shun had brought up.

"So, what happened to you guys aft-" Jake was cut off by the action of Dan putting his lips on Jake's, kissing the larger male, then sliding his tongue into the larger male's mouth. Shun, on the other hand, took Jake's hands and tied them together, afterwards, deciding to play with the male's neck. As Dan parted with a shocked Jake, Shun took the opportunity to get a chance to listen to the sweet groans and moans of the larger male, and roughly sucked on his neck.

"U-uh... A-aah...!" Jake cried out in a mixed pleasure. He didn't know why he was acting this way, but he knew it shouldn't be _this_ way.

"S-stop! S-shun!" Jake managed to get out. Shun only continued doing what he pleased. Dan, who had been unbuttoning Jake's shirt, finally got it from covering the other's torso, and had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You've really been working out Jake.." Dan remarked, and much to his entertainment, Jake blushed crimson. Staring with lust at the body in front of him, Dan started to indulge in it and play with Jake's pink nubs, sucking on one while occasionally flicking the other.

"O-o-oh!" Jake moaned out. He didn't know exactly what was making him act this way, but he knew he should probably find a way to stop it. If only Dan could stop touching him there-

"H-haah..! D-don't do t-that! It's d-dirty!" Jake exclaimed as Shun, who had stripped him of his shoes, pants and boxers, teasingly lick the tip of his erection.

"And? You like it, don't you? You like the feeling of my rough tongue sliding itself up and down your cock, don't you?" Shun said tauntingly. His words went straight to Jake's groin, which way already leaking precum.

"Answer him, Jake." Dan commanded, afterwards scrapping his teeth against the now, hard pink nubs of Jake, causing the other to a throaty moan. Jake's body was screaming yes, and wanted more of this new attention, but Jake's mind was telling him otherwise. Since he couldn't have anyone know he was taken down by a thing such as this.

"N-no! S-stop! S-stop d-doing this!" Jake replied, trying to wiggle his way out of his friends' grasps. They held on tightly to Jake, not letting him escape, and had the same exact thought running in their head.

Jake was...feisty.

"Why should we Jake? You seem to be enjoying this?" Shun challenged.

"B-because you k-know you s-should. I-i don't know what's h-happening to me, so it's gotta be something from what you guys are doing, which is **bad**." Jake said, glaring at the two.

"If it's so bad, why did you let out those moans and groan, huh? Why did your breathing pick up and your cock become hard, Jake? Answer me that.." Dan questioned.

"I-i-i don't know! It shouldn't be acting that way! _I _shouldn't be acting that way!" Jake answered, but Dan and Shun were still quite confused.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"I...i." Jake tried to say, but the words seemingly wouldn't come out. It was at that moment, that Shun understood.

"Don't worry Jake." Shun stated, in turn, making Jake confused.

"Huh?"

"I now know what you mean." Shun replied.

"Y-you couldn't know.." Jake said unbelieving.

"You're afraid, 'cause you're a _big guy_, and you don't want to be made fun of."

"W-what?"

"This is a matter of pride, isn't it?" Dan asked, receiving a nod from Shun.

"Don't worry Jake, we won't tell anyone about this. 'Cause we want to keep you to ourselves." Dan stated.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah Jake, we won't tell anyone you like getting it up in the ass." Shun said bluntly.

"What! I never said-"

"Well, at least you will in a second." Dan remarked as he winked at Shun. The ninja-like male shoved his fingers into Jake, brushing against a certain spot that made Jake feel slightly dizzy.

"O-ohh!" Jake cried out at the intrusion. Though it was more of a cry of pleasure than of pain. Shun kept teasing Jake by purposely _missing _Jake's pleasure giving spot, which made the bigger male whine. Dan chuckled at the whine and did some teasing of his own on Jake, loving the noises that came forth from his simple actions. Shun couldn't with hold himself any longer and lubed up his cock with his saliva, afterwards bring it to Jake's entrance.

"This will hurt a little, but you can take it, right?" Shun asked. Though, he didn't wait for an answer and pushed himself inside, getting a few whimpers and hisses from the bigger male. Dan tried to sooth Jake down by lovingly planting kisses on the bigger male, stopped when he heard a loud moan come from out the male's mouth.

"A-aahh! S-sh-shun!" Jake moaned as Shun hit his _oh so special spot. _His moan quickly turned into a confused yelp as he was flipped onto his stomach, his ass being raised up while his blushing face was on the bed. It was raised up as well, making him face Dan's _big, hard _cock, which he couldn't deny, was _quite a sight to behold. _He felt the other males' heated glazes on his body and blushed. He didn't exactly know what was about to take place, but decided to just listen to Dan and Shun.

"P-please! J-j-just do it already!" he begged, unknowingly wiggling his body a little, making himself look quite tempting to the males hovering above him. In unison, they both thrust into their 'own' hole and enjoyed the warm caverns that now surrounded their appendages. They kept thrusting back and forth, in a rhythm that was now driving Jake crazy with pleasure. It only took a few minutes for Jake to cum, sucking out most of the energy of the bigger male. Dan came second, his seed bursting into Jake's mouth, while Shun came right afterwards, his going into Jake's ass. Tired, they laid down on the bed, Dan and Shun going back and forth with lewd comments about what they were going to do next with Jake, much to Jake's excitement and worry.

Oh, what a life he was going to have with them...

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: What diya guys think? I know it got kinda dramatic-ish towards the end, but you guys can't say that the continued Yaoi at the end wasn't yummy :D I actually drooled while writing this, seriously. I looked down at mi shirt and saw the drool and went like lol X3**_

_**Oh yeah, if ya don't mind, por favor review! **_


End file.
